


With you

by vendettadays



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Whenever Catra went missing, Adora always knew where to find her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	With you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



It wasn’t unusual to see Catra curled up in the middle of Adora’s bed, tail wrapped tightly around her body, and head burrowed in her arms. Whenever Catra went missing, the first place Adora checked was her room.

Adora closed the door, padded quietly to the bed and slipped under the covers. She pressed her front to Catra’s back, nuzzling her nose into short brown hair.

‘Hey, are you okay?’

A rumbling purr erupted from Catra’s chest. She shifted around, tucked her head beneath Adora’s jaw and breathed out shakily, hand gripping onto Adora’s shirt.

‘I am with you here.’ 


End file.
